


Just another day in Paradise

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel Powers, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In This Story you are two yrs older than Sam to the T...... Sam may have been hiding a secret from you and Dean about the night your mother died but you too have a secret..... one that you have yet to except.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sit on the shag carpet of your living room playing with the Noah ark play set you had gotten for your birthday.. You picked up one of your brothers t-rexes and set it on top of the large wooden boat.

" I don't care... I want it on my boat." You say to your invisible friend.

" Y/n who are you talking to?" your big brother Dean asked

"Bart.... He said there were no dinosaurs on the Ark... But I want one on mine." You say annoyed. 

" You are so weird." Dean said as your mother walked in.

" Dean don't call your sister weird." She said. "Time for bed you two." 

" But I'm playing with Bart." You whine.

" Well tell Bart you have to go to bed, you can play with him tomorrow." he tells you.

" I have to go to bed now Bart." You say taking your mothers hand and walking up stairs with her. Your mom kissed you and tucked you in bed. 

"Good night my princess... I love you. " She said.

" Night mommy love you too." You replied and then you were asleep,

That was until you heard her scream.. You sat up scared.

" Mommy?" You called. But when you heard your father yell too you panicked and ran to hide inside your closet.

" It's going to be ok." A kind voice said.

" Bart? I'm scared... " You tell him. He looked at you and smiled.

" Don't be scared.... y/n... remember what I told you?" He asked. You nod and hold your stuffed rabbit tightly.

Suddenly your closet door is yanked open and your father looks at you with a fear in his eyes that you had never seen before. With out saying a word he scooped you up.. As you rushed past your baby brothers room you saw fire and you closed your eyes tight till you were both safe outside with your brothers.

You tossed in your motel be as Your nightmare switched to another.

You and Sam watch in terror as Your older brother is torn apart by an invisible source. The Hell hounds growled as they played tug a war with Dean You hid your face in Sams chest as you watched helplessly. You tossed and turned as the dream changed. You were standing at Deans grave... When suddenly a hand reached out of the ground at you. You grabbed it and pulled with all your might ....Then in a blink your brother was standing in front of you dirty but looking alive and well.... He walked past you as if you weren't even there, saying nothing.

" Dean!" You called begging him to acknowledge you but he wouldn't, just kept walking.

You sit up tangled in the bed sheets as your hair and night shirt clung to your sweaty body. You groaned as you climbed out of bed and made your way to the bath room. You splash water onto your face and look into the mirror. 

The nightmares seemed to come more often now....Sometimes even when you weren't sleeping. The one of Dean crawling out of the ground was anew one... Starting just a day or two ago....but it also seemed the most real. So much was wrong with you besides the nightmares that made you not want to sleep, and The bad headaches .... but the voices were the worse... You hated being alone, no one to tell your worries or troubles to. You hadn't talked to Sam in three months... His obsession with bringing Dean back was more than you could take.... The last time you saw him flashed through your mind. You were at run down motel and he was going on about a Witch Dr he had heard of in New Orleans that was known for bringing back the dead.

" Sam listen to your self.... You sound like a lunatic..." You tell him trying to remain calm.

" No... Y/n this could really work... I mean what harm can it do?" He asks. 

" Jesus Sammy.... This is getting out of hand.... Deans Gone.... and if the assholes who have him wont cut him lose how in the hell do you expect a freaking witch DR to!" You snap.

" So what you just want to give up? Let our brother rot in Hell?!" he yelled

" OF Course Not! I MISS HIM TOO... I HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT NIGHT TOO YOU KNOW!" you yell 

" Then help me get him back." he said softening his voice a little.

"What do you think I have been trying to do? But damn it Sam! I cant let this eat me up like it is you.. Dean wouldn't want this to control our lives..." You insist.

" Then Go... Just Go y/n... I'll figure out a way on my own..." He hisses.

" Are you serious?!" You snap. Sam turns his back to you and starts to write something on a piece of paper. When he doesn't answer you angrily grab your bag... and snatch your bike keys off the nearby table.

" Fine... Good luck with what ever it is you're trying to do Samuel!" You exclaim as you storm out of the room. You sat on your Suzuki waiting for him to come after you but when he didn't you rode off.

You try to shake the memory from your head when you hear someone knocking on your door. Slowly you exit the bathroom... Confused at who would be knocking on your room door at 4 in the morning. Who ever it was knocked again harder this time. Slowly you open the door.

The sight of your big brother sent you into defense mode. You stumbled back, eyes wide. 

" Hey y/n." He says smiling. You grab your blade off the nightstand and hold it out infront of you.

" Who in the hell are you?" You ask.

" Y/n It's me Dean..." He insists. You swing your blade and nick his hand.

" Jesus!" He yells pulling back a little.

" Y/N It's him!" You look up into the eyes of your little brother, then Bobby. You drop the knife and immediately throw your arms around Your big brother. 

" If I'm dreaming please don't let me wake up." you say.

" You're not dreaming sis..." he assures you.

Minutes later you are all sitting around your motel room talking.

" You actually bring your bike inside with you?" Dean asks amused as he checks out your Suzuki.

"Hell yeah... Think I'm gonna leave her outside where some asshole can steal her? Dude I worked to hard rebuilding her, you know that." You say. Dean looks at you and smiles.

" I cant believe you actually found away to bring him back." You tell Sam. Sam grimaced and shook his head. 

" I didn't." He said.

" Then how?" You ask. Dean shrugged.

" Honestly I have no idea... I figured it was one of you three." Dean says..

" You don't remember anything?" You ask.

" No... One minute I was a hellhounds chew toy and the next I'm digging myself out of that grave you laid me in." He says. At the mention of the grave your heart stopped. 

" Y/n... You ok? You look pale." Bobby says eyeing you. You swallow and force a smile.

" Are you kidding? I've never been better." You insist.

 

You push your bike out of your room and back into the parkinglot. Bobby on your tail.

" Hey.." He says.

" Hey." You reply awkwardly.

" You know you could have called me once in awhile." He tells you. Guilt starts to fill up. 

" Yeah I know.... I'm Sorry Bobby... I just.... Hell there's no excuse I'm sorry." You say hugging the old man that had become a father figure to you.

" It's ok... I understand... Look keep an eye on them alright? I mean Dean fresh out of Hell... and Sam well something is up with him... I'm not sure what but....I figured you've always been the cool headed one and the well adjusted one so..." He let his voice trail abit. you give him a smile.

" Sure... bobby." you tell him, even though deep down you wanted to yell... WHAT ABOUT ME? WHEN'S SOMEONE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF ME?!"

Minutes later you and your brothers were loaded up and ready to hit the road.  
You climbed onto your bike then hollered at Dean. 

" Try to keep up ok?' You teased before burning your tire on the road at them and then taking off. A Smile plastered across your face for the first time in months.


	2. Two-face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go out on my own for monsters so I did some research and found a couple of legends that Dean and Sam haven't taken on yet. This one sounded interesting. :)

You Pulled your bike into Kelly's Dinner and parked as Dean pulled up next to you in the Impala... 

" Ever consider wearing a helmet with that thing?" Sam asked as he and Dean exited the car.

" yeah once... But then I thought nah... " You say climbing off your bike. Sam rolled his eyes as he and Dean followed you in side. You grabbed the first booth you saw and slid in to the seat. Dean grabbed the other side.

" slide over." Sam said to Dean.

" No." He replied. Sam sighed, and looked at you.

" Y/n. Scoot over." He said.

" Why do I have to?" You ask teasing.

" What the hell! One of you scoot over." Sam says annoyed.

" Ok ok... Don't get your panties in a bunch Samantha." You say as you slide over and Dean bust out laughing. After the three of you order you get down to business. 

" So Where are we heading?" You ask.

" Sam found a case in Nebraska." Dean says.

" Four people were out horse back riding at Scott Bluff national Monument in Gering... Nebraska... when they didn't come back their families reported them missing... Police and Rangers went in search of them what they claim they found were three dead bodies , mutilated and appeared to be half eaten... " He says. 

" Wild animal attack?" You suggest.

" I don't think so.... the fourth was still alive but petrified.... Literally frozen from fear." Sam says. 

" yeah well seeing someone attacked by an animal could do that to a person." You say as the Waitress brings you your food. You looked at Sams Tofu burger.

" You still eating that crap?" You ask.

" Hey this is healthy... unlike that deep fried chicken you're eating." he says.

"Chicken is Healthy.." You object.

" Grilled yes... Deep fried , no." He says. You glare at him as you pick up the chicken leg and take a big bite.

" Can we get back to business please?" Dean says as he takes a bite out of his double bacon cheese burger.

" Anyway I think its worth checking into" Sam tells you.

" " So looks like were going to Nebraska..... After I finish this double fried Chicken and Mashed potatoes smothered in Butter and Gravy." You say taking another bite.

" And Pie... Don't forget the pie." Dean adds as Sam rolls his eyes again.

Hours later you pull up and get a room at the Running bear motel... After a quick change You are off to the local Cop shop to talk to the sheriff, while Dean makes his way to the city morgue and Sam hunkered down with his trusty lap top.

you walk into the police station and ask to talk to the Sheriff.

" Who can I say is asking?" The deputy behind the desk asks. You flash your fake ID.

" Agent Saint... With the FBI. I'd like to talk to the Sherriff regarding the three dead people that were found out on The Scott Bluff Park." You say. The Deputy tried to get a good look at your card but you quickly put it away.

" I'll let him know you're here." He says He picks up the phone talks briefly then looks at you.

" He'll be right out." He tells you. You thank him and wonder over to take a look at the wanted posters. 

" Agent Saint?" You turn to find A tall middle aged man, with gray hair and mustache. He holds out his hand, and you shake it firmly.

" yes Sherriff... thank you for seeing me on short notice." You say.

"no problem... my office is this way." He says

" So I take it you are here about Josh Parker and the others?" He asks once you are in his office. You take the seat across from his desk and pull out your small notebook.

" Yes sir... what can you tell me about the victims?" You ask

A half hour later you were done and on your way back to the motel. You Parked your bike in front of Dean and Sams room and knocked. Sam opened the door.

" So any word from Dean?" You asked.

" Yeah he just called... He said every victim had the same mutilation marks... Said like they had been stabbed with some kind of small spikes... Also claimed they had each been pulled apart like a thanks giving turkey." Sam tells you as you sit down on the foot of one of the beds.

" Yumm." You say. Sam looked at you and smiled.

" You find anything out?" He asked.

" Locals are calling it a Bob Cat attack, but I got the feeling that Sherriff Brown doesn't actually buy into that theory. He said they Found Josh Parker standing, but unresponsive. He's at St Mary's Hospital. I asked him if there had been any other odd events. He mentioned a couple of kidnappings. 8 yr old Kim Finnegan and 10 yr old Thomas Mccauley." You say.  
" Hmmm." Sam said. The door opened and in walked Dean. He tossed a bag of food at you then sat down at the small table across from Sam.

" Anything?" He asked your brother.

" Actually I think so." He turned his laptop so the two of you could see. You stood and looked over Deans shoulder.

"Two- Face? As in the guy from Batman?" You ask.


	3. Legend Has it.

Not exactly" Sam replied.

" Two-Face or sharp-Elbows is a native American Legend....Is a creature Who delights in torturing and killing humans." Dean reads. " It resembles a human except for having a second face on the back of his or her head. Any one who sets their sights on the monsters second face will either be struck dead or paralyzed with fear until the monster returns to murder them, Killing its victims by stabbing them to death with their razor sharp elbows. The beast is said to cause such havoc as murdering and mutilating its victims, in some cases it has been said that Two-face also commits cannibalism... As Well as kidnapping.  
According to Lakota legend A Two-face is most often a woman who has been turned into a two faced monster after trying to seduce the Sun god...According to legend one face is beautiful while the other is hideous, which to Native Americans represent disharmony. "  
When he finished you look at Sam amazed.

" So what are we supposed to do? Stand on the street corner and ask every woman we see to show us the back of their head?" You ask.

" Better yet... How do we kill the damn thing when we do find it?" Dean asks.

" I haven't gotten that far yet." Sam explains.

" well let us know when you do." Dean says. He turns to you.

" I'm beat.... You crashing here?" He asks.

" No I got my own room. Thanks." You say turning to leave.

" You sure... Your welcome to stay and share a bed with Sammy." He tells you. Sam looks at him appalled and you chuckle.

" As Awesome as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I'm next door if you need anything." You say turning to leave.

Half way through the night your peaceful sleep turned to yet another night mare. You find your self out side an old abandoned house. The Windows are busted out and their are somekind of symbles painted on the walls in red paint. you approach the symbles and press your hand to it.. The paint comes off covering your palm... you take a closer look only to realize its not paint.... its blood. You wipe your hand on your shirt and carefully walk inside. Your bare feet feel cold against the dirt floor of the house. 

" Hello?" you call out, as you continue to walk through the building . You step down hard on something and cry out... It's dark and you have no idea what you stepped on. You are about to turn back when the moon light shines through the window and you see something that makes you freeze. Laying on the floor in the corner is a young girl. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth looks as if she is about scream, but she wasn't moving... you bend down to check for a pulse. You say a silent prayer when you find that she indeed is alive, quickly you try to lift her catching your finger nail as you do. You hiss in pain then turn to look for something to help the child but find a woman staring at you. She was gorgeous with long brown hair and tan skin... You could tell by her features she was a Native Indian. She said nothing only stared at you for a second. She wore a brown hooded sweat shirt, Slowly she reached up and the hood begane to slid away.

" Y/N! Come on get your ass up!" a voice called followed by a loud banging. You open your eyes to find you are back in your motel room.. Slowly you climb out of bed and open the door.

" Bout time." Dean said but his words stopped when he saw you.

" What the hell happened to you?!" he asks. Sam is starring at you from behind him looking just as concerned.. You glance down to find your night shirt smeared with blood... Your feet are covered with caked dirt and you left pointer finger is missing a fingernail.

" I think I found the missing girl." You say.

 

Dean and Sam stand in your motel room starring at you. Dean circles around you making sure the blood that is smeared across your shirt isn't yours. 

" Tell me again how you know where the missing girl is? And Why in the hell you look a mess? Where did the blood come from?" Dean was throwing questions at you so fast that you couldn't think.

" Dean...." sam said " Let her talk."

" All I know is that last night I cam in here and went to bed. I had this Dream that I was at this old house... It was abandoned. There was a simple on the wall, made of blood. I touched it. Then I walked into the house and I saw the girl... I also saw her...." You say starting to shake.

" Her? Two-faced?" Sam asked. You nod and sit on the side of the bed trying to calm yourself.

"I'm confused.... Are you saying you went off looking for this thing Alone?" Dean asked in his overly protective brother voice.

" Not exactly." You say.

" Then what exactly?" Dean asked.

" I dreamt it." You say.

" Wait... were you sleep walking?" Sam asks concerned. 

" No... I don't think so..." you say.

" Y/n .... Let us help you.... " Dean says. you take a deep breath.

" Sometimes when I'm sleeping... I go to my dreams.... only their not dreams their real,,,, like here and now." you explain.

" What? That doesn't make sense.... Like a vision?" Dean asks. You shake your head.

" No ,,, I mean I actually go there.. I'm there in person but when I wake up I'm here. or where ever I was when I first went to sleep." You say.

" Like teleport?" Sam asks.

" I guess." You say nervously.

" This is crazy... No one can just teleport... that's impossible." Dean insists. The way the two of them are starring at you makes you want to take your words back, to tell them that you were just sleep walking...

" You said this happened once before? When?" Sam asked. You closed your eyes refusing to look at them.

" Y/n .... answer the question." Dean says.

" I was there when you climbed out of the grave." You tell him finally, tears flowing from your eyes.


	4. OOps I did it again

" Y/n.... Do you have any idea where that house is?" Sam asks. You look up and shake your head...

" It was on a country road some where." You mutter. 

" Great... Just great, Do you know how many country roads are around here?" Dean moaned.

" Well I guess I better go change so we can start looking." You say getting up. Dean gently pushed you back onto the bed.

" I don't think so.... You better stay here, Sam and I got this." He tells you.

" What?" You ask looking at your brothers shocked.

" I think He's right sis." Sam tells you.

" I want to help." You insist.

" Y/n.... Just stay here please.... Take a shower... If we need your help we'll call." He tells you kissing the top of your head. " Come on Sam." 

Sam gives you a weak smile then follows Dean out the door. You look down at yourself and decide they are right. You hurriedly turn on the shower and jump in letting the hot steamy water relax your tired muscles. You close your eyes and find yourself standing on a dirt road.... there is a small road sign and you slowly walk toward it.... You stop infront of the sign.. It reads.

N227 county. You glance down the long drive and see an a house.... your heart quickens when you realize it is THE HOUSE you were at the night before.

You open your eyes to find you are still in the shower, the water is now cold and you shiver as you hurry to get out. You wrap a towel around you and then go to search for your phone.

" Dean?" You say when your brother answers. You balance the phone between your ear and shoulder while you pull on your pants. 

" I seen the house." you say.

" What?" He asks.

" The house... I was in the Shower and I closed my eyes and I saw the street the house was on," You explain pulling the shirt over your head.

" Y/n.... Are you sure?" He asks. 

" Positive." You say. " It was county road N 227." the phone was silent.

" Dean you there?" YOu ask.

" Yeah I'm here... I'm putting you on speaker" Suddenly there was a knock on your door.

" Hold on." You tell your brother. You lay the phone on the bed and go to answer.

" Sherriff Brown.... What Can I do for you?" You ask surprised.

" For starters... you can put your hands behind your back.." He says.

" What? Is this a joke?" You ask

" Afraid not." He says spinning you around. " You are under arrest" 

" What For?" You ask annoyed.

" Murder...." He tells you.

" But... What?" You say shocked.

" You have the right to remain silent..." The Sherriff starts reading you your rights while the Deputy does a quick sweep of your room...

" There's been a mistake..." You insist.

" We found your prints today at a murder scene.... Only they didn't come back as an FBI Agent Saints they came back as A (y/n) Winchester.... wanted for murder in West Virginia." He says. 

Your heart sinks when the sheriff comes out of the bathroom holding the blood smeared night shirt. 

"Care to tell us whose blood that is?" He snaps. When you refuse to answer he jerks hard on your arm.

" That's ok you can tell us all about this little mistake when we back to the station." He hisses as he drags you out of the room and pushes you into the squad car.

Dean, and Sam listened in complete silence unable to believe what they were hearing. When the voices Ended Dean Jerked Baby into a U-turn 

"Son Of a Bitch!" Dean yelled.

"It's a mistake Dean." Sam insists as they fly down the road back to town.

" Yeah I know we just have to get her the hell out of there fast!" He snaps.

"You know it be in your bet intrest to come clean Miss Winchester." The Sheriff tells you. You are sitting in the small interrogation room. Your hands cuffed behind your back. The sheriff is sitting across from. 

" I'm not telling you crap till I have a lawyer." You say as anger seeps through your veins.

"That's fine as soon as the lab work on that bloody shirt we found comes back. I'll get right on it" He tells you with a smirk.

" Look I didn't kill anyone... that whole thing in West Virginia was a case of mistaken identity." You tell him.

" Finger prints don't lie... And I read that report your prints were all over both those vics in West Virginia... " He tells you. " Care to explain how that's a mistake?" He asks, 

" You wouldn't believe me." You say

" You're right.... I probably wouldn't." he says with a chuckle.

Dean and Sam

Dean pulled the Impala up infront of the Gering police department, and he and Sam hurried inside. They quickly approached the front desk and flashed their badges.

" You have a Y/N Winchester in your custody. Were here to transport her to West Virginia." Dean says. The officer looks at him confused. 

" Is there a problem?" Sam asked. The officer shook his head and called the Sherriff.

" Sherriff Brown." The voice called over the intercom.

" What is it? I'm with a prisoner." He replied annoyed.

" Yes sir, but there are two FBI Agents her to transport her." the officer says.

" What the hell? I'm on my way." he says. " Stay!" He tells you as if you were a dog. 

" What ever." You reply.

Sheriff Brown steps out and eyes Dean and Sam suspiciously.

" Sheriff I'm agent Kelly this is my partner Agent Reynolds. We are here to transport a y/n Winchester." Dean says.

" How in the hell did you get here so fast? We just brought her in." Sheriff asks.

" We have been tracking the suspect for months... We just pulled into town when we got word that you had her inn custody... good work by the way." Dean tells him. The Sherriff looks at Dean and then Sam.

" I cant let her go with out the proper paper work you know that." The sheriff says smugly.

" Call my supervisor... " Dean said handing them a card. The sherrif looked at the card. then picked up a nearby phone.

" Federal Bureau of Investigation... Carver speaking." Bobby's voice answered gruffly.

" This is Sherriff Brown of the Gering Police department... I have agents Kelly and Reynolds here wanting to take one of my prisoners but they don't have the proper paper work." He says smugly.

" Did you check your damn fax machine?" Bobby asked annoyed. 

The smile on the Sheriffs face faded as he made his way too the fax to find a paper being pushed out of it.

" well is it there?" Bobby asked.

" Uh yes sir.. It just came through." The sheriff said. 

Dean and Sam watched amused as the sheriff tried to appease Bobby. He hung up the phone and approached them papers in hand.

" Everything in order?" Sam asked

" Seems to be, but We have our own case... we cant release her yet." he tells them.

" Case?" asks.

" We found a young girl dead this morning... Winchesters prints were all over the place, when went to question her we found a shirt covered in blood. We are awaiting the lab results." he says. Dean growled his disproval.

The conversation was stopped when the deputy walked up.

" Sheriff we got the lab report." He said.

" Is it our vics blood?" The sheriff asked hopeful.

" not exactly." he replied.

" Can I see that?" Dean asked taking the file from him. Dean opened the file and a smile spread across his face.

" Cows blood." He said 

" What?" The sheriff snapped snatching the paper from him.

" Unless your vic's name is Bessie and Moos We'd like our prisoner." Sam says.

The sheriff angrily walks them back to the interrogation room. He gave a small nod to the guard before opening the door.

" Your ride Is here." The sheriff tells you. seeing your brothers sent a wave of relief through your body, but you remembered to keep your composer.

" Stand up." Dean said. You did as you were told.

" I'm telling you this is all a mistake." You say 

" Tell it to the judge." Dean says as Sam unlocks your cuffs. He hands them to the Sheriff before slapping his own on you.

" Thank you for your help Sheriff." Dean says as he leads you out of the cop shop and into the back of the Impala Tossing the cuff keys next to you as he did. He and Sa climbed into the front seat, by the time you were to the end of the street you had your hands free.

" Care to tell us why you have a warrant out for you?" Dean snapped.

" It was a stupid mistake. I was in Accoville West Virginia about a month and a half ago... I was tracking a shape shifter.. Got a little to close and the next thing you knew there were two of me. By time I killed the damn thing The other me had already killed 2 people, and since they duplicate you completely ....."

" It left your prints." Dean said remembering a similar situation he was in.

" Yep." You say looking out the window.

" You should have called me for help." Sam says. You sneer.

" Really? Because the last time we talked you wanted nothing to do with me remember?" You say.

" What?" Dean asked looking angrily at Sam.

" I never said that y/n" Sam replied defensively 

" I'm sorry you just implied it." You moan.

" What the hell is going on with you two?" Dean asked.

" Nothing." You both say at the same time. Dean thought about calling you on your bull but kept quiet as he pulled into a different motel lot.

" What the hell Dean? This is worse then the last one." You say.

" Yeah well the cops are still searching your room at the other motel so this is your home for awhile." he tells you.

" What about my stuff?" You ask " We got your clothes but they snagged your phone. Don't worry Bobby scrambled everything. They wont find crap on it. " Dean tells you. 

" My Bike?" You ask panicked.

" Impound. " He says getting out. You follow him.

" You have to get my bike!" You insist.

" We'll get you a new damn bike." Dean said unlocking the door.

" If it was baby would you just leave her there?" You ask. Dean stares at you a moment tthen sighs. 

" Fine I'll get your bike... But you are to stay here in this room. Do not go out! Do not Open the door! Do you understand?" He asks. 

" Yes sir." You say defeated as you sit on the dingy bed spread. Sams phone rang he glanced at the number.

" I need to take this," He says leaving the room.

" He seem off to you?" Dean asks.

" I wouldn't know I haven't really talked to him in three months. Not really." You say.

" What the hell? I swear. Look, I realize my being gone was hard on everyone..." He starts.

" You have no Idea." You mutter laying back on the bed and starring at the ceiling.

" y/n.... Something is up with our brother.. I'm not sure what but he keeps getting these secret phone calls.... And he takes off in the middle of the night... It's our job to help him." He says.

" You know what Dean... Your so damn worried about him... then ask him yourself. I have been on my own for 3 months now and When this case is over I'm going back on my own k." You say,

" That's a shitty attitude." He tells you.

" It is what it is." You say as Sam walks back in..

" Who was that?' Dean asked.

" No one. I thought maybe we should go talk to the family of the missing children." Sam suggested.

" Ok...Y/n" Dean says looking at you.

" Don't worry about me. I'll be he dying of boredom." You say not looking at them. You didn't bother to sit up until you heard the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part you find out angels are real before the others do... You also find out who pulled Dean out of Hell... No Castiel in this part.... This part is all about you and Balthazar. Hope you enjoy it.

You are going out of your mind sitting at this run down dump. You have no cell phone... No cable on the very small tv and what channels you do get are covered in snowy static. 

" Sorry Dean,I cant take this anymore!" You say as you grab your black sweat shirt, and zip it up. You pull the hood over your ( hair/color) hair and slip on your dark glasses. Then you were Gone.

Dean and Sam walked out of the Fannigan home and headed back to the car.

" Sounds to me like this kid was a brat." Dean said climbing into the car.

" Dean... A little respect." Sam said.

" I'm just saying, Her own mother said she had a history with the law... Stealing... running away.... fighting... " He says.

" Well that would kind of explain why Two-face went after her.... The Navajo believed that this creature would attack children who misbehaved." Sam says.

" Really? Hmm." Dean said. 

" Yes... I mean every tribe seems to have a different version of this monster... Some say its a woman... Some say it only attacks pregnant women and Children.. Some say it is a vengeful God. But they have the main things in common. It has two faces... One of which has the power to paralyze it's victims and it kills with its spike like elbows." Sam says.

" Do we have to keep calling it TWo-face?" Dean asks annoyed. 

" The Cheyenne Indians called it..Hestovatohkeo'o." Sam offered. Dean looked at him 

" Hesto...Heistav... Fine Two-face." He says annoyed, as they drove back to talk to their sister.

You walked the seemly deserted highway toward Scott Bluff National Park. Once in a while a car would come by and you would stick out your tongue hoping for a ride... But you figured you must look like the unabomber because they all seemed to drive faster when they saw you. 

The Hot sun was beating down now and you had wished you had brought a bottle of water with you.

You got off the road and headed toward one of the large rock fromations thinking that maybe you could see something fromm the top of one.... Your mind kept flowing back to what you had been told your entire life every since your mother had died.

" Y/n... I need you to watch Sammy ok... While Dean and I go take care of this thing." Your dad would say.

" Y/n I know your younger than Dean... But try to keep his ass out of trouble ok little mama." 

" Your the level headed one of the Family y/n I don't ever have to worry about you." Dean said Before he was killed.

" You're the cool heaed one... The well adjusted one. " Bobby said.

Some how while lost in your thought you had managed to get to the top of a bolder, and starred down at the grown far below.

" I don't want to be the well adjusted one anymore." You think, moving closer to the edge. 

" Nobody gives a shit what I'm feeling.... It's all do this... do that... I just want it all to go away.... " You think.

" Carefull there." A voice says.

you turn to find a man standing next to you.

He was tall... With short blonde hair... An Acent that you couldn't quite place... British? No Austrailian? He smiled and there was something familiar about him.

" Who are you?" You ask.

" You don't recognize me? I'm kind of hurt... All though it has been sometime since we have talked face to face." He says " Boy you sure have grown up y/n" He says " The name is Balthazar... But you use to call me Bart... " He says Smiling.

Dean and Sam parked in front of the motel room and stepped inside.

" Y/n... Were back." Dean said. He froze when he didn't see you. Sam went to the small bathroom and knocked. When there was no answer he opened the door a crack. He glanced inside then turned to face his brother. He simply shook his head no. 

" Son OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part you find out angels are real before the others do... You also find out who pulled Dean out of Hell... No Castiel in this part.... This part is all about you and Balthazar. Hope you enjoy it.

You are going out of your mind sitting at this run down dump. You have no cell phone... No cable on the very small tv and what channels you do get are covered in snowy static. 

" Sorry Dean,I cant take this anymore!" You say as you grab your black sweat shirt, and zip it up. You pull the hood over your ( hair/color) hair and slip on your dark glasses. Then you were Gone.

Dean and Sam walked out of the Fannigan home and headed back to the car.

" Sounds to me like this kid was a brat." Dean said climbing into the car.

" Dean... A little respect." Sam said.

" I'm just saying, Her own mother said she had a history with the law... Stealing... running away.... fighting... " He says.

" Well that would kind of explain why Two-face went after her.... The Navajo believed that this creature would attack children who misbehaved." Sam says.

" Really? Hmm." Dean said. 

" Yes... I mean every tribe seems to have a different version of this monster... Some say its a woman... Some say it only attacks pregnant women and Children.. Some say it is a vengeful God. But they have the main things in common. It kills with its has two faces... and it kills with its spike like elbows." Sam says.

" Do we have to keep calling it TWo-face?" Dean asks annoyed. 

" The Cheyenne Indians called it..Hestovatohkeo'o." Sam offered. Dean looked at him 

" Hesto...Heistav... Fine Two-face." He says annoyed, as they drove back to talk to their sister.

You walked the seemly deserted highway on towar Scott Bluff National Park. Once in a while a car would come by and you would stick out your tongue hoping for a ride... But you figured you must look like the unabomber because they all seemed to rive faster when they saw you. 

The Hot sun was beating down now and you had wished you had brought a bottle of water with you.

You got off the road and headed toward one of the large rock fromations thinking that maybe you could see something fromm the top of one.... Your mind kept flowing back to what you had been told your entire life every since your mother had died.

" Y/n... I need you to watch Sammy ok... While Dean and I go take care of this thing." Your dad would say.

" Y/n I know your younger than Dean... But try to keep his ass out of trouble ok little mama." 

" Your the level headed one of the Family y/n I don't ever have to worry about you." Dean said Before he was killed.

" You're the cool heaed one... The well adjusted one. " Bobby said.

Some how while lost in your thought you had managed to get to the top of a bolder, and starred down at the grown far below.

" I don't want to be the well adjusted one anymore." You think, moving closer to the edge. 

" Nobody gives a shit what I'm feeling.... It's all do this... do that... I just want it all to go away.... " You think.

" Carefull there." A voice says.

you turn to find a man standing next to you.

He was tall... With short blonde hair... An Acent that you couldn't quite place... British? No Austrailian? He smiled and there was something familiar about him.

" Who are you?" You ask.

" You don't recognize me? I'm kind of hurt... All though it has been sometime since we have talked face to face." He says " Boy you sure have grown up y/n" He says " The name is Balthazar... But you use to call me Bart... " He says Smiling.

 

Dean and Sam parked in front of the motel room and stepped inside.

" Y/n... Were back." Dean said. He froze when he didn't see you. Sam went to the small bathroom and knocked. When there was no answer he opened the door a crack. He glanced inside then turned to face his brother. He simply shook his head no. 

" Son OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled.


	7. Balthazar

" Bart?" You ask confused. The man looked at you with blue eyes that seemed to sparkle.. He wore a black sports jacket... the kind that reminded you of what Sonny Crocket wore on Miami Vice. A gray t shirt and jeans. 

" Wait.... you weren't real... You were just my imaginary friend." Yo say remembering.

" No that's just what those who could not see me told you." He said. "Could you come away from the edge there darling? You're making me a little nervous." He said holding out his hand. Slowly you take his hand and in the blink of an eye you find yourself safely down on the ground.

" Did you do that or did I?" You ask. 

Balthazar laughed. 

" That was me this time." He says.

" And the other times." You ask.

"The other times... That was all you." He says.

" How do I do it?" You ask..

" Do you remember what I told you when you were little?" He asks. 

"You said the power to survive is in me." You say... He smiled and gives you a nod.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chic flic moment....

" Are you a spirit?" You ask

" No... I am an angel of the lord." He says. 

" An angel? But Angels aren't real." You insist.

"Then why am I here?" he asks.

" A memory from my past. Nothing more." you tell him.

" Are you sure about that?" He asks. You watch wide eyed as he raises his arms and large white soft wings seemed to spring from his back.

" You really are an angel." You say amazed.

" Yes and I have a message for you." he says suddenly looking bigger then he was a moment ago.

" What?" You ask. 

"Have a seat... This could take awhile." He says

Dean rushed into the motel room.

" Anyword?" he asked Sam. 

" No..." He said worried.

" My God Sam.... Where the hell could she be? It's been hours ." Dean said. Before the he could reply the door to the room opened and you walk in.

"y/n!" Sam yells. Dean turns on you like an angered PitBull.

" where the Hell have you been?" he snapped.

" Why do you care?!" You yell back.

" Because I told you to stay here!" he growls

" You are not my boss, Dean! " You remind your older brother.

"You are so God Damn Stubborn!" he snarls

" I'm Stubborn? Well isn't that the pot calling the Kettle black?! You two are the most stubbornest people I have ever met! It's always your way or no way! Well I'm tired of being the obedient sibling! I'm tired of being the one Winchester that no one has to worry about!" You yell. 

" What? " Dean says angrily.

" Nothing... Never mind." you mutter not looking..

" y/n. You think we don't worry about you?" Sam asks.

" I don't know Sam.... Sometimes I guess. It's always been y/n watch out for your Brothers... y/n you're the level headed But I'm not damn it... That's not who I am not really.... You know why that damn shapeshifter got the jump on me? Because I was to busy wondering if you were ok.... Or had I let you down Dean.... I couldn't hunt.... I couldn't think.. I felt so alone... " You said crying. 

" Jesus.... Y/n I'm sorry.. I should have been there for you." Sam said softly.

" It's ok .." You say

" No it's not... I shouldn't have put the same pressure on you that dad put on me... It wasn't your place to watch out for Sam, and for the record.... you could never let me down." Dean says hugging you. When he finally let go he wiped away the last of your tears...

" Now that said... You ever take off like that again I'm taking you over my knee... You understand?" He says sternly.

" Yes sir." You reply laughing.


	9. Grounded

Although you hated to admit it, Dean was right, Do to circumstances it was best if you just stayed put. Taking over the task of research. He did however agree to get you into a better motel, and he managed to get your bike out of impound. 

Dean walked into the room pushing your pride and joy inside.

" Dean, You are the best!" you say 

" I know." he says as you check the bike over for nicks and scratches. After making sure it's in the same shape it was before you toss you arms around your brother's neck and hug him.

" Now, were all agreed that you will stay here while Sam and I go check out where the girls body was found, correct?" Dean says looking at you.

" yeah, yeah," you say smiling at him. Dean relaxed a bit and smiled back. He looked at Sam and Motioned him to follow. Sam stopped at the door and looked at you over his shoulder.

" It's alright, I'm good." you assure him. He smiles before heading out the door, You snagged Sam's laptop and looked up Two face.

Dean and Sam

" I hope she stays put this time." Sam says

" She better." Dean replied.

" Tell me Sam, What happened when I was gone?" he asks.

"We had a disagreement." Sam says.

" Really? A bad enough one that neither of you bothered to keep in touch?" Dean asked trying not get angry.

" What do you want me to say Dean? That I screwed up? Fine I screwed up." Sam said defensively.

" I'm not blaming you, I'm just wanting to know how," Dean said as they drove down the road toward the old farm house.

" I don't know Dean, It just did." he said " Does it matter now, I mean were all together again right?" He says Dean was abut to argue that it really did matter but instead he pushed the conversation to the back of his mind for a different time. They pulled into the driveway of the old house and carefully stepped out of the car. The sun was beginning to set giving an eerie glow on the scene. Dean and Sam stepped over the yellow crime scene tape. 

" You see this." Dean says stopping infront of the Devils trap out side the door way. It was clearly dried blood, and there was a hand print in the middle of it. 

" You don't think she made the trap?" Sam said.

" I don't know. Maybe, Maybe she thought she was up against some kind of Demon." Dean suggested. They walked into the house and Dean turned on his flash light. Sam pulled out a EMF reader, but nothing registered. There were shoe prints in the dirt where the locals had tracked all over the evidence. Dean made his way toward the back of the house and that's where he saw a small imprint of a bare foot. He stooped down to get a better look. 

" Dean." Sam said from the other side of the house. Dean got up and followed his brothers voice. He found Sam standing in a corner holding a silver mirror. 

"How long do you think that's been here?" he asked 

" Not long, It's y/n'." Sam replied.

You

You sit in the motel room, a rerun of ( your fav classic show) was playing on the television. You were half listening to it as you thumbed through all the different information on your laptop. You glanced up at the screen for a moment when you looked back to the image on your screen you couldn't believe what you were seeing. It wasn't the same sight you were on, no this one was exactly what you needed. you skimmed over the information. 

" Well I'll be,,, Thanks Bart." you say. The T.v Flickered, as if to say. Not a problem.


	10. Mirror Mirror on the wall

Dean and his Sam were on there way back to the motel when Deans Cell phone rang.

" Hey y/n, what's up?" he asked.

" Your never going to believe what I found out... The only way to kill a two face is you have to show the pretty face a reflection of the monster side." You tell him excitedly. Dean fell silent as he looked as Sam.

" What?" Sam asks

" Dean are you there?" You ask.

" Yeah, I'm here." he says. " It's reflection you say?" Dean says looking at Sam who looks back at him amazed. 

" Yeah." you say " Is there a problem?" You ask

" Uh no, So you would use a mirror? " Dean asks you.

" Yeah, I mean or a photo, but the problem with a photo is how would you take it and not get effected?" You ask.

"Right, a mirror trick basically." he says.

" yes. Is here a problem Dean?: you ask

" No.. Were on our way back. Should be there in 10 minutes, top." He tells you.

" Ok See you when you get here," You say hanging up. 

Ten minutes later Dean and Sam pull up in time to see you paying a take out man. Dean gives a nod as they pass him, then looks at you as if your crazy.

" What we have to eat don't we?" You ask. Dean gives a small shake of his head.

" Do you know what it means to lay low?" he asks.

" Yep. So what did you find?" You ask changing the subject.

" This." Sam says showing you the small mirror.

" That's the mirror Sam got me for my last birthday." You say amazed. " How did that get at the crime scene?"

" That's what we were hoping you could tell us." Dean says. You look at them confused, you had absolutely no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.


	11. More Questions Than answers

" Your sure you don't remember having a mirror when you...... what.... popped over there?" Dean asked.

" No. I mean I guess it's possible but I don't recall it." you say shaking your head.

" ok, well I guess the main thing to focus on is how do we catch this thing?' Sam says.

" First off, like it or not you guys are going to need my help in this." You insist.

" No, It's to tricky. sheriff dumbass see's you out and about and you'll be back in the slammer, and I can promise you we won't be just walking you out," Dean argues. You roll your eyes

" I can handle the Sheriff, He just blind sided me that's all." you insist.

" right," Dean says sarcastically. 

" Dean, she may be right," Sam says. 

" fine what ever." Dean replied but you have a feeling that he didn't mean it.

" Y/n were going to need a description of this woman. You said you saw her?" Sam asked.

" Already on it." you said handing them a paper. Dean looked at your sketch and then at you and smiled,

" I forgot how well you draw." he said.

" A shucks it were nothing." you said feeling pleased with your self.

"Did you by anychance find a way to summons this thing?" Dean asks you.

" No I haven't gotten that far, I was to busy trying to find out how to kill the damn thing," you say slightly annoyed,

" Well, you see what you can figure out, Sam and I will hit the streets, show your picture to a few merchants see if anyone is willing to tell us where or who she is." Dean says. He grabs a piece of pizza and heads out the door with Sam on his tail. 

"Ugh,,,, Back to the drawing bored," you say to no one,

You have been starring at the screen for what seems like forever. Your eyes ache and you decide to take a small break. You lay across the bed and close you eyes for just a second when you open them you are no longer in motel room, instead you are laying on the hard ground starring up at the huge blue sky. It takes a minute for you to realize you are not dreaming, and once you do you begin to panic, you have no idea where you are, and no way to call your brothers, all you can do is pick a direction and start walking, while hoping for the best.


	12. Off the beaten path

Dean and Sam had hit almost every place off business there was in town. No one had any idea who the woman in the drawing was, or if they did they weren't talking. Dean stood outside of the small hardware store waiting for Sam. A young woman walked past him and smiled, Dean smiled back. She said nothing only stared looking over her shoulder as she walked away. There was something familiar about the young lady, he watched as she crossed the street and headed into the library. Sam stepped out next to him.

" No luck, seems like no one in this town has ever laid eyes on this woman. " He told Dean. Dean stared at the building a minute.

"I'll be damned." he said finally and took off across the street. Confused Sam followed.

Dean jogged up the stairs and pulled open the heavy doors.

" Dean what's going on?" Sam asked finally. 

" She look familiar to you?" He asked pointing to the young woman talking to the librarian. Sam looked at the girl. She was in her mid twenties, tall, slim and blonde. She wore thin rimmed glasses that framed her grey/blue eyes perfectly. he had never seen her before but yet he to felt like there was something familiar about her. Sam looked at the drawing his sister had down.

" Shit... Do you think?" he asked. It wasn't an exact match but it was a close enough resemblance that it very well could be the same person. 

" Let's see, shall we?" Dean said taking the paper from Sam and following the young girl down the row of books.

" Hi." he said when he got close enough that no one else could hear.

" Hi yourself." she purred.

" I was wondering if you could help me with something." Dean said

" Maybe." She replied with a smile.

" You wouldn't happen to know this person would you?" He asked showing the woman the drawing. The girl looked at the photo and the Smile faded from her lips.

" From the look on your face, I'd say yes." Dean replied for her.

Sam stepped around from the other side of the shelves. The girl looked surprised, but at the same time there was no hint of her wanting to run.

" Let's talk shall we?" Dean said as he led her to a near by table.

You

You walked for what seemed like forever. Not even sure if you were going in the right direction.

" Bart, if you can hear me, I could use some help my man.... My angel.... Or what ever you are." you mumble. There was no road in sight, just miles and miles of open nothingness. You wondered if your brothers were back yet, half of you hoped that they were, at least then you knew they'd be out looking for you, where ever you were. But the other half of you hoped they weren't, because you knew Dean would be so pissed thinking that you took off again on your own. The grass became tall as if never touched by a human or beast before, it was up to your knees as you hiked through It and you did a silent prayer that there weren't any rattlesnakes or other poisonous critters laying around in the tall camouflage. You didn't make a single turn, the last thing you wanted to do was go in a circle so you just kept walking East, praying that a house or road or even town would come into view. You stopped when you saw something in the distance, A House? No A barn.... yes an old Barn. Well it beat hanging out in the wilderness, you think as you walk toward it.   
As you got closer you could tell it was abandoned, it barely had a roof, and the walls were splattered with holes. Carefully you stepped inside and stood for a minute while your eyes adjusted to the change in light. It had four horse stalls, they were empty, but yet there was something about them that made you think that it wasn't that long ago something lived inside it. There was a sound of foot steps behind you, and you turned at the ready. 

" My daughter has come home." The woman said smiling at you. It was the same woman you had seen at the old shack, where the girl had been killed. The same woman with the red hooded sweat shirt, She was so beautiful, but you knew it was her, it was Two face.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Sam

"How did you get this picture?" The girl asked as they sat at a secluded table.

" We know someone who is an amazing artist, plus she came face to face with this person." Dean says

" That can't be." She said.

" Why's that?" Sam asked

" This woman was my great great Grandma, she's been dead hundred years." She tells them

" Well I hate to break it to you sister, but Granny is back. Now why don't you tell us all about her." Dean said

You

" What do you want with me?" you ask keeping your distance.

" I'm not going to hurt you. I've been searching for you for all these years." she says smiling at you.

" Me? Why?" you ask.

" You were taken from me so many, many years ago." she tells you.

" I don't know what you're talking about." you tell her. She takes a step closer toward you, but this time you remained in the same spot, your eyes fixed on hers. 

" Once many moons ago, I had a beautiful child. She had beautiful long ( y/hc), and hypnotic ( y/ec). She was the most amazing child ever. A Princess to rule over all the gods. But then one night she was taken, by a Jealous King.. He hid her from me, I looked for her to the ends of the world, but I was never able to find. That child was you." she says.


End file.
